Kotori
Akaichō no Kotori (赤い蝶の小鳥: literally Little Bird of the Red Butterflies) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kotori (小鳥) appears to be in her mid-teens, and has a slim but curvy build. She carries herself with good posture, having strict parents in her upbringing. Her charcoal-colored hair is completely straight and is well-brushed, which Kotori is secretly very vain for, and her bangs are straight and clipped right above her eyes. Her hair color contrasts strongly against her pale skin, and the rest of her features are very asian. Despite her prim and proper air, Kotori is very mischeivious and outgoing in nature. For apparel, Kotori wears a sailor outfit that is very similar to a female officer's uniform within the Eleventh Division, albiet with a few modifications. Her outfit is entire black aside from a lining of white around the collar, and she wears a thick red scarf tucked underneath it. She wears a pair of short spandex under her skirt to avoid awkward situations, and long socks that reach right below her knees, paired with dark , polished mary janes. Eye Injury Kotori suffered a severe traumatic blow to her eyes a few years ago, and received corneal stitching. As a result, her irises, an extremely light blue bordered by a darker blue, have obvious stitchings on them. Personality Kotori is very talkative, but is not overly excitable. Her personality is extremely stubborn and hardheaded, and her firm actions reflect her will of stone. Being the daughter of a soul who was a samurai in his past life, Kotori has a strong sense of justice. Despite her sternness, Kotori does not wish harm upon others whom she does not perceive as evil. She is brutal and silent in combat. Those traits, however, are usually hidden by her humor. Around a year ago Kotori also became obsessed with human technology and began using a smartphone, which she keeps with her at all times. Likes *Korean barbeque *Pocky *Marvel Movies *Loki *Tumblr Dislikes *Fast Food *Warm weather *Classical Music History Born some twenty years ago in one of the wealthier districts of the Rukongai, Kotori was one of the two daughters of an ex-samurai and a female shinigami who retired due to injury, the other being her twin sister Chou. After the samurai divorced his first wife, he married Kotori's mother and taught both of his children how to wield and use katana. Kotori grew up in a kind and loving environment, and received a good education at a small academy. She also learned to respect those who have a way with physical combat, especially the reigning Kenpachi of the Gotei 13. Unlike Kotori, Chou was extremely brash and violent, and terrorized the local neighborhood during parts of her childhood. Kotori often held her back and forced her to spar with herself instead. But the siblings were mostly happy with each other, and Chou's ambitions and dreams strongly influenced Kotori. Thus, the first 15 years of Kotori's life were spent in happiness. However, Chou's health began to rapidly deteorate after becoming sick with maligent brain cancer during the twins' 15th year. After loosing her capability to move her limbs, Chou entrusted her own katana to Kotori. Shortly after, she died from heart failure. After a period of severe depression, Kotori decided to join the Shinigami Academy, realizing her dream to become the next Kenpachi and carry on Chou's legacy, which she promised to do by carrying her katana with her at all times. She graduated a month ago with recommendations to the Eleventh Division due to her abilities. Powers and Abilities Kotori in Shikai. The red butteflies that appear on the blade, with a consistency eerily similar to blood, is an aftereffect of Chou's spiritual presence, which still lingers in her Katana. *Can use Shunpō *Prefers not to use Kidō *Makes some kickass stir fry and fried rice Zanpakutō 7874_3.jpg|Tsuba Pattern samurai-swords-Musashi_Wind_Dragon_Katana_Red_Saya.jpg|Chou's Zanpakutō and tsuba, which Kotori carries around on her back. She almost never uses it. paladin-warhammer-3553-p.jpg|Sacred Hammer in Shikai form. Kotori wears both her and her sister's katana strapped to her back, since they both weight quite a bit. Chou's katana is scarcely, if ever, used in battle, and usually sits untouched in its red sheath. (see slide 2) Kotori is able to sustain the Zanpakuto spirit's existance since her reiatsu is almost identical to her late sister's, but she can not communicate with it. Sacred Hammer in stored in a dark silver sheath that glistens dully, with a plain hilt wrapped in brown cloth decorated. The Tsuba is round, with four small golden butteflies decorating the part underneath. They turn dark red while Kotori activates her Shikai. (see slide 1) In Shikai form, Sacred Hammer becomes a three feet long, steel-colored, double-headed metal warhammer held together by several straps of bronze. It has a short wooden handle that connects to the main metal body, with a rounded knob underneath. At the top of the hammer there is a short yet very sharp spear point that can be used for stabbing. (see slide 3) Kotori swings it with ease despite it being nearly half of her weight at 40 pounds. Inner World Sacred Hammer (神聖なハンマー) Her Zanpakutō spirit is basically Thor an incredibly tall and robust man who looks to be in his prime years, with broad shoulders and a rugged, chiseled face. He has long, windtossed golden-blond hair that is slicked back from his face, and usually wears a chestplate over his basic armor and a long, rippling red cape. His brother is Chou's Zanpakutō spirit, whom he sometimes communicates with. Being very attached to him, Kotori makes sure to keep him and Chou's katana within a meter at all times. Sacred Hammer is festive in nature, and enjoys watching a good fight. He constantly goades and mocks Kotori, and is very energetic, often waking her up early in the morning. Release command: Seek Blood (血を求める) 'Ability One' Kotori flings Sacred Hammer at her target, and it will travel in a trajectory similar to a boomerang. Kotori recalls it subconsciously by holding out her non-dominant right hand. Its return journey is always twice as fast as how she throws it. As long as Kotori sustains a Shikai, it will always return to her. Ability Two With a harsh swing, Kotori slams one side of Sacred Hammer in the ground. Once the hammer connects with the ground, Kotori can control when to release the force and shock of the slam. Thus, she usually unleashes the shockwave while in air. The impact with superheat the ground underneath the surface of the ground within a 10-feet radius. When released, it will send rapid vibrations through whatever is in contact with the ground within a radius of her HAN stat multiplied by her HAK stat divided by two (in feet), usually sending her opponent flying backwards. Statistics Trivia *Kotori's abilities were inspired by the movie Thor 2 Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei